


Close

by AnyaYanko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Insecurity, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaYanko/pseuds/AnyaYanko
Summary: Victor was staring up at him intently, with a slight frown wrinkling his brow. 'Have you been out?' He asked, softly.Yuuri looked down at himself, suddenly self-conscious. He was wearing his oldest, shabbiest sweats and the fabric was sticking to his skin. He was soaked in rain and sweat.'I went for a quick run,' he admitted. 'It started raining while I was out, but only a little. I didn't get too wet.'Victor made a murmuring noise. No words, just a pensive little, 'hmmm.'--------Inspired by the scene that takes place in episode 4, where Yuuri bursts into Victor's room in the middle of the night. This time, Victor pretty much just wakes up horny and seduces Yuuri! Yuuri basically snaps and starts acting out his teenage fantasies on Victor but feels pretty all guilty and ashamed afterwards. Victor, on the other hand, is delighted! Could become a multi-chapter later.





	Close

Victor was probably at his most beautiful when he was asleep. His fine, silvery hair fell down over his face, tangling up with his eyelashes and his mouth lay partly open, pale limps trembling with each steady breath. He looked like a prince from a fairytale, cursed to sleep for a thousand years but remain pure and perfect for all that time.

Yuuri laid down the phone on the bedside table very carefully, but he must have made some noise because Victor stirred in his sleep. A moment later and he opened his eyes to peer up blearily at Yuri.

'Yuuri,' he murmured softly. 'What time is it?'

'It's nearly one,' Yuuri admitted. 'I was just returning your phone. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you.'

Victor shook his head a little. 'It's okay.' He reached up to rub at his eyes, wiping away the moistness from his lashes. The tears clung to his fingertips, like dew on a flower. 'Did you listen to the song?'

Yuuri nodded mutely.

'What did you think?'

'Hmmm ... '

'You're not sure?'

Yuuri shifted about on his feet and looked away. 'I want to wait and see a little longer. If I can get that other song re-done it would be better. I know we won't have as much time to perfect the routine but even so, it might be worth it, if I can create something all my own.'

'It really is important to you, isn't it?' Victor murmured. 'Using your own music?'

Yuuri tilted his head to one side and sucked at his bottom lip. 'I just want ... to do something different. I don't want to just do the easy thing anymore. I want to push myself further.'

Victor grinned at him. 'I'm looking forward to what you'll come up with,' he said sweetly.

Yuuri took a deep breath and looked Victor directly in the eyes. 'I want to surprise everyone, just like you always do. I want to show them what I can do - I want - ' But then, suddenly, Yuri faltered. 'Is something wrong?'

Victor was staring up at him intently, with a slight frown wrinkling his brow. 'Have you been out?' He asked, softly.

Yuuri looked down at himself, suddenly self-conscious. He was wearing his oldest, shabbiest sweats and the fabric was sticking to his skin. He was soaked in rain and sweat.

'I went for a quick run,' he admitted. 'It started raining while I was out, but only a little. I didn't get too wet.'

Victor made a murmuring noise. No words, just a pensive little, 'hmmm.'

Yuuri felt himself flush. 'I - I won't catch cold!' He said quickly. 'I never do. I get so hot during my run the rain hardly bothers me at all!'

Victor continued to stare at Yuuri with a pensive expression. Slowly he stretched out a hand towards him.

'Come here,' he whispered.

Yuuri obeyed, without thinking. He assumed that Victor wanted to check just how wet he was, so he leant forward over the bed and let Victor prod at his chest. Under Victor's hands, the fabric of Yuuri's top slid about greasily.

'You're soaking,' Victor breathed softly.

Yuuri felt his face burn with shame. 'No, it's just sweat. I'm so sorry. I should have showered right away.'

Victor said nothing, but continued to stroke and rub at Yuuri's chest. His eyes became very soft and dreamy, as if he was falling back asleep.

'You're so warm,' he murmured. His left hand found the zipper of Yuuri's jacket and gently tugged it down, while his right hand slid inside and wormed it's way underneath Yuuri's shirt. His fingers felt very warm and smooth as they stroked at Yuuri's damp skin.

'You feel so good ... ' Victor breathed. 'All warm and wet ... ' He leant forward in the bed until they were sat, forehead to forehead, their faces inches away from one another. 'Lie down with me for a while,' he whispered. 'I want to feel you close.'

Yuuri tried to speak but found that all he could do was swallow. He was embaressed by the loud sound it made, by the way his lips moved and his throats bobbed. He was all too aware of Victor's eyes upon him and of the man's breath ghosting across his lips; the shadow of a kiss.

Victor watched his eyes intently. His lips parted again, softly. 'Please Yuuri,' he whispered. 'Please. Please.'

Yuuri felt himself shudder, involuntarily. The sound of Victor begging seemed to shoot right through his bones. Shame flooded through him, making his stomach twist and churn, but he still couldn't bring himself to look away or to move at all.

Victor didn't look away either. His eyes never left Yuuri's, even as he pulled down the covers, openeng up the bed to him and exposing his pale naked body to the moonlight. Even as he slid one hand down, between the marble white thighs, to grasp at his burgeoning erection. Even as his breath started to hitch, with exertion, and his lips started to tremble, with the first gentle tremors of pleasure.

Even then, he didn't look away. He stared at Yuuri, shamelessly, wantonly, hungrilly. With his entire soul laid bare for the other man to see, in all it's ugliness and desperation.

He let out a shuddering breath that Yuuri seemed to feel rather than hear and whispered out his name again, pleadingly.

'Yuuri, please.' His free hand trailed over Yuuri's moist chest, caressing every hard ridge of bone and soft crevice. His thumb lodged itself under Yuuri's right peck, pushing down on the muscle. 'Please. Please.'

Yuuri could feel himself trembling. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, at terrifying pace. He could feel fresh sweat breaking out all over his skin and making his temperature rise still further. But all this seemed to pale in comparison to what he felt deep down inside him, at his core.

Something broke within him and he felt something small and dark and desperate stir in the pit of his soul. It was a half-starved, half-wild creature. The teenage boy that had laid in his bed staring up at pictures of a beautiful young man, and worked himself raw with fantasies of fucking him.

Now, Victor was lying beneath him. Hot and wet and warm and so so real. His chest was rising with each panting breath and his hand was moving smoothly over his erection. His lips moist lips parted and he all but whimpered Yuuri's name, enticingly.

Yuuri heard himself let out a strangled moan. Then he was crawling forward, frantically peeling off his sweaty gym clothes, and clamping his hands around Victor's hips. Victor let out a little gasp of approval as Yuuri pinned his waist between his thighs and let go of his own dick in favour of squeezing and stroking at Yuuri's legs.

'Get closer,' he urged, 'so we can feel all of each other.'

Yuuri shuddered and pressed his body against Victor's, pushing him down flat on the bed. He ran his hand over the man's back, shoulders, chest, feeling every burning inch of skin with his fingertips. He felt like his nerves were on fire.

He tilted his head down and started kissing at Victor's neck, licking and sucking at the skin. A murmur of appreciation shook Victor's body and he squeezed Yuuri's thighs tighter, urging him on. Yuuri moved down to Victor's chest, kissing and licking all over, worshipping him.

Yuuri had done this all a thousand times before, in his own imagination. It was almost second nature to do it now, like performing a routine after hours and hours of practice. He moved easily, drawing Victor's nipples into his mouth, grazing them with his teeth and then lapping his tongue over them. His excitement made him move fast, panting and grinding, but his desire was boundless and demanded that he taste all of Victor's body, do all the things that he had always longed to do.

Victor was panting loudly now and writhing eagerly between Yuuri's legs. His erection rubbed against Yuuri's stomach, hot and firm and just a little moist, and it made him groan with lust. He buried his face in Victor's neck again and started kissing and sucking in earnest. Victor whined with pleasure.

'That's so good,' he whispered, right into Yuuri's ear. His hand found the back of his head and his fingers curled into his hair. 'Kiss me more!'

Yuuri trailed kissed along Victor's jaw, over his cheeks, and then - breathlessly - caught the man's mouth with his own. He kissed him slowly, at first savouring the feel of the soft smooth lips, but steadily began to increase the pressure, working his way up to an open-mouthed passion.

When he first slid his tongue inside, he expected Victor to take control, to reach up and to rub and wrestle, but instead Victor stayed quite still. He received every caress of Yuuri's tongue gratefully, tilting his head to give him better access, but he never tried to take the lead.

When Yuuri drew back though, panting for breath, Victor tilted his head up to catch his mouth again. Pressing dozens of quick kissed to his lips, showing that he was eager for more.

'I like to be teased,' Victor whispered. 'I want you to tease me with your tongue. Keep twisting and massaging at me, like you were doing before.' He kissed Yuuri softly on the lips, taking in his bottom lip and tugging at it. 'Slowly. So slowly.'

Yuuri let out a little whimper and leant in again. He kissed Victor languorously, winding his tongue around Victor's and stroking smoothly and slowly. Victor shifted beneath him, reaching up to wrap his arms around Yuuri's back and pull him in close and tight.

Yuuri ran his hand up and down Victor's sides and then down down down to his groin. Victor let out a moan and moved his hips hungrily as Yuuri's fingers skated over his erection. Yuuri took it into his hand deftly, moving on instinct, and started to stroke.

Victor moaned again, into Yuuri's mouth, and started to buck up into Yuuri's fist. Yuuri gently broke the kiss and pulled up, so that he could get a better grip on Victor's dick. His hand was slippery with sweat but he moved steadily, sliding his fingers up and down at a smooth, brisk pace.

Victor moved with him, rolling his hips with a dancer's ease and grace and panting softly with pleasure. Yuuri let himself take in the full sight of Victor, sprawled out beneath him, with his pale face flushed and his lips wet and parted. His chest rose and fell smoothly while his hips shuddered and pivoted and his thick cock pulsed in Yuuri's fist.

It was all far too much for Yuuri.

Victor let out a loud whimper as Yuuri tightened his grip but his eyes shone with excitement. He reached out to clasp Yuuri's hips again and pulled himself up into a kneeling position. Yuuri moved with Victor, rising up instinctively and taking him in his arms. He quickly resumed his stroking and didn't falter, even when Victor reached down and started stroking him too.

His dick was begging for attention and the sensation of Victor's strong, firm hand upon it almost sent him over the edge. He shuddered violently, making Victor gasp and groan, rolling his hips more urgently. Yuuri started moving in earnest, pumping at Victor's erection and grinding his own dick into Victor's hand.

Victor let out a breath and hissed something in Russian. A curse, probably. His voice was husky and breaking with pleasure. Yuuri felt his heart ache at the sound of it, longing for more. More moans, more flesh, more pleasure.

His free hand slid round to the small of Victor's back and then down to his buttocks. He slid his hand over the flesh, squeezing softly, and then into the cleft. He probed gently, then sunk a finger deep inside.

Victor let out another gasp, this one tinged with fresh surprise, quite unlike what had come before. He let go of Yuuri's dick and instead took hold of Yuuri's hips again, as if to steady himself.

Yuuri moved carefully, searching out Victor's most sensitive part and then gently rubbing at it. Once he felt the man relaxing he added another finger and began to work him in earnest. He kept stroking at Victor's dick as he did so, moving in harder, quicker strokes, and he felt Victor twitching in response.

'Oh ... that's ... good!'

Victor was panting heavily now and his face was heavily flushed. Yuuri didn't think he'd ever seen him so red before and the sight twisted at his heart. Victor looked up into his eyes and smiled sweetly.

'I'm close,' he whispered. 'Keep going.'

Yuuri heard himself moan. He moved his hands smoothly and watched as Victor shuddered in pleasure. Victor kept his eyes on Yuuri as he leant back in his hands, his back arching towards the bed. He panted as he moved and brought his legs up to wrap around Yuuri's hips.

Yuuri moaned again and pushed himself on top of Victor, grinding against him as he worked him back and front, stroking and rubbing sweetly with his fingers and pumping with his fist.

Victor reached gripped at Yuuri's hips, running his hands up and down Yuuri's thighs as he approached climax. His eyes slid shud and his breath came short and fast. Yuuri could see the orgasm approaching, in the way Victor's face tensed and his hips shuddered. It was like a shadow slowly spreading across a lake or the setting of the sun; inevitable and all-consuming.

Yuuri pushed his fingers in deeper and squeezed hard, wanting to feel Victor's pleasure in his hands. He could feel Victor tightening around him and the heat rising through his body. He stroked harder, urging Victor on inside his head. Yes, yes! Please!

Victor did not attempt to bite back any words. He gasped and cried out as the final shadow fell across him.

'Yes! Oh - Yuuri!'

Yuuri heard himself whimpering too as Victor's nails dug into his thighs and his seed spilled out over his stomach. Hot and wet and visceral.

Yuuri couldn't hold back for a second more and slid down on Victor's hips, grabbing at his own dick. Victor was still panting, on the edge of being satiated, with the last drops of cum dripping out of his cock.

Yuuri focussed on the weeping head as he frantically worked himself. He was so close it only took a few strokes. One, as the last bead formed on the tip of Victor's cock. Two, as Victor opened his eyes and peered up at him. Three, as Victor's lips parted to let out a final gasp of surprise and pleasure.

Yuuri's orgasm tore quickly through him, exploding out in a rush of white hot pleasure. His cum shot out over Victor's chest in thick streaks. Victor let out a little burst of laughter, slightly staggered by several heavy pants, and squeezed Yuuri's buttocks hard.

'Oh Yuuri!'

Yuuri couldn't speak. Even now. All he could do was shudder and gasp.

**

Afterwards, Victor was calm and practical. He scrabbled round down the side of the bed and retrieved a packet of tissues. Yuuri could only watch dumbly as Victor wiped the globs of semen off of his chest. He let Victor wipe him down too, as he couldn't seem to move his hands himself, and stared in shock as Victor took hold of his penis and rubbed it over gently, like a mother wiping clean an infant.

Once that was over, Yuuri curled in upon himself, rolling away from Victor and facing the wall. He felt numb with shock and unable to think or speak properly. Victor, on the other hand, seemed positively chatty. He snuggled up against Yuuri's back and started whispering away into his ear.

'That was so good, Yuuri. That was just what I wanted.' His fingers toyed with Yuuri's hair and stroked the side of his cheek. 'It was really good when you used your fingers, because I wasn't expecting you would do that. Do you sometimes do that to yourself? When you're getting yourself off?'

Yuuri let out the slightest noise, without moving his lips. He felt sick with shame.

'That's nice. You were so good at it. That's just how I like it too, all slow and teasing. At least, at first. After a while I like to have it a little rougher. You know how you did it at the end? That was good, but if I was doing it to myself I'd like to do it much harder.'

Yuuri said nothing. Victor stroked at his hair tenderly.

'Do you like to do it slow, when you touch yourself? Is that how you prefer it?'

Victor waited. Yuuri murmured a single syllable. Mmm.

'I thought you might prefer it like that, but then some guys are pretty rough with themselves.'

Victor cuddled up closer, wrapping his arm tight around Yuuri's waist and pressing a flurry of kisses to his cheek.

'You're all dry now but still so nice and warm.' He nuzzled at Yuuri's neck. 'Do you think you could sleep like this? I love cuddling up after sex ... '

Yuuri did not respond but this time Victor took his silence as assent.

'Lovely Yuuri,' he murmured into his skin, his fingers tangling up in his hair. 'So nice and warm and lovely ...'

 


End file.
